A Christmas To Remember
by Lexa000
Summary: Takuya is facing a problem, he has to tell his parents something, and soon after he does, things go bad... Takouji, If you don't like, don't read, Please Review, all constuctive comments and praise accepted


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, this wouldn't be a Fic, and Digimon wouldn't be a kids program.

A/N: Characters and some facts may seem a little out as I haven't seen Digimon Frontier in 2 years and this (if completed) will be my first Fic.

A Christmas to Remember 

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

'_I guess I better tell them soon_' Takuya thought to himself '_its breaking me up not telling them, but at the same time, I don't know how they are going to take it and fear what they might do_'

Takuya Kanbara was your regular 16 year old guy with a not quite regular dilemma, telling his parents that he was gay, now that poses a few problems, what are their views on homosexuality, will they differ if it was their own child. That's what Takuya was trying to find out. He wasn't having much luck.

'_Maybe I should leave Mum a note telling her about my problem and tell her to call me when she has thought it through_'

So he started to write his mother a note.

_Dear Mum,_

I have been trying to tell you and Dad for a while now. This is really hard, by all rights it shouldn't be, but it still is. You may have noticed me acting a little strangely lately, being extra nice, trying my best not to upset you, this is because I'm not sure how you are going to react to this. I hope you take this news well and can accept me for who I am, if not, then so be it. I'm gay. Now there are a few issues to address.

No I do not have "that" disease, just because I am different, does not mean I fit all those stereotypes.  


_This is not a choice, the sooner you understand this, the better, I did not choose to be like this, I don't know anyone who would choose to be this way. It is not the way I was brought up. I was born this way._

I started to notice things when I was 13, if you were wondering, and no, I don't have a boyfriend.

I am yet to tell Dad, I am heading down to his house now, I will be staying the night and will probably tell him tomorrow.

In the end, I hope that you can accept me for who I am, if you wish not to hear from me again, so be it, I will not contact you anymore, if you want to you can call me on my mobile once you have thought it through.

From your son, Takuya.  


He thought it was a bit short, and maybe a bit blunt and harsh, but he didn't care, this was his way of telling his Mum that this was how he felt she might react, and in that way it would explain to her why he was having so many troubles telling her.

After packing some things, including his laptop, clean clothes and a few things to keep him occupied, he headed outside, grabbed bike and rode to his Dad's house. When he arrived his Dad was still not home so he let himself in with the key his Dad gave him. He sat down in the lounge room and switched on the TV, there wasn't much on at the time. After a few minutes of sitting in front of the TV being bored, Takuya's mobile started ringing.

He looked at the called ID to see that it was his mum '_Great, here we go_'

Click

"Hello"

"Hey Takuya, what makes you think that I would hate you because your gay?"

"I don't know, I just wasn't sure how you were going to react"

"Have you told your father yet?"

"No, I haven't, he's not home yet"

"You can come home you know"

"Yes, I know, but I'm still going to stay here the night, ok?"

"Ok, that's fine, does anyone else know?"

"Not any family, no, a few friends do"

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow some time then?"

"Yes, I'll come home tomorrow afternoon, I've got to go visit Nan in hospital"

"Ok, bye, I love you."

"Bye"

Click

Takuya felt pretty horrible, he wrote that note, pretty much accusing his Mum of hating him for being gay, but she didn't, that didn't mean it wasn't going to cause some awkwardness at home though. When his Dad arrived home they made dinner watched a movie and headed off to bed, he felt kind of sorry for his Dad, both him and Shinya went and lived with their Mum and left their Dad to live alone '_It must be really lonely_' Takuya thought to himself '_living by yourself with no one to talk to of a night when you get home from work_'

The next day Takuya went with his father to visit his Great Grandmother in hospital, she had had a stroke and wasn't all that well. On the way home Takuya's father was doing something that he **really** wished he wasn't. He had started pointing out good looking girls on the side of the road, right when Takuya was trying to build up the courage to tell his father the great almighty news, instead he just sat there in silence as his father went on and on. Eventually his father noticed that he wasn't paying attention and stopped talking about the girls.

Takuya's POV

'_This is it, now's my chance, it's now or never_'

"Umm dad… I have something to tell you, and you haven't been making it easy for me, umm… This is really hard you know, ok, so it shouldn't be, but it is. It is also the reason I stayed at your house last night, oh God I can't believe I'm doing this. Well, here goes, Dad, I'm gay"

"So?" His father replied nonchalantly.

"You don't care?" Takuya asked, a bit thrown off.

"No, why would I, Your still my son, your still the same person you were yesterday, I'm actually proud of you, telling me something like this would have been really hard for you, and I promise I'll stop pointing out women on the side of the road" His father said jokingly.

**Chapter 2: The Move**

As the month wore on his father had decided to move, and Takuya had decided to move with him, this had caused some problems.

"Hey Mum, umm… I was thinking of moving in with Dad when he moved." Takuya said, trying very hard to tread lightly.

Unfortunately for him, his mother didn't take this well and a shouting match broke out, ending with Takuya grabbing a few things and riding to his fathers house, later that night he got a call from his mother, she told him that his things were waiting for him outside his house. Takuya was miserable, he'd just been kicked out by his own mother, he felt that he would never be happy again.

Time went on and the day came when he was moving the new house was rather large, it had a pool out the back which was a bonus, it had two bedrooms, one for him and one for his father and a nice sized kitchen and lounge room. The day after moving Takuya was floating around in the pool when something dawned on him, he knew this area, but couldn't figure out why, and it was then that he realized.

Jumping out of the pool, getting dressed as fast as possible, he was soon racing down the street, luckily he didn't have far to go, he ran up the pathway to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell, he waited there excitedly as he heard footsteps coming towards the door, when the door opened he recognized the person standing there quite well, the long dark hair, the cobalt blue eyes, the nice slim figure… '_Wait on, I did not just think that did I?_' Kouji just stood there in shock, not knowing what to think, out of the blue Takuya had just turned up at his front door, no phone call or anything, all he could say was "Hey"

"Hey Kouji, watcha doin?" Takuya asked.

"Nothing much, why didn't you call first, I could have been out or something, and why are you soaking wet?"

"Well, I live two blocks down from you, so I would have walked home, and we have a pool."

"When did you move in?!?!?"

"Yesterday, my Dad and I live in that house just over there"

"Didn't you live with your Mum though?"

Takuya winced "I'd rather not talk about that"

"Oh… ok then, bit of a touchy subject there, ok, I'll try not to mention it again, sorry…"

"It's alright, you weren't to know, so do you want to come over for a swim?"

"Yeah, alright, I'll just grab some things and I'll be with you in a sec. Come in and sit down while you're waiting"

"Ok" Takuya walked inside the nice small house and sat down in the living room and waited for Kouji to return, when he did he was wearing his board shorts and an old T-shirt, Takuya stood up to leave, but before he could get to the door, Kouji stopped him.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" Kouji asked, tentatively.

"Sure, its fine with me, Dad shouldn't have any problems with it, pack some stuff now to save you from having to walk home again and I'll ask him when we get there, but it should be fine, he's never had a problem with any of my friends staying over, why should it be different with you?"

"Ok, great, I'll just go to my room and grab some stuff, you can come if you want, I won't be long"

As they were heading down the hallway Takuya thought to himself '_That's strange, Kouji sounded really happy to be staying the night, it's not like Kouji to sound that happy…_ _I guess people change, maybe Kouji is opening up a little more_' with that Takuya completely forgot about it. As they walked into Kouji's room, it looked as though it had been cleaned in a hurry. Kouji grabbed a bag from under his bed and walked over to his draws and started pulling clothes out and putting them in his bag, Takuya noticed that he was putting more than two days worth of cloths in his bag.

"Kouji, you don't need a whole years worth of clothes, you're only staying one night aren't you?" Takuya asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Well I was hoping that maybe I could stay a few nights, only if it's alright that is, I don't want to intrude too much"

"…Yeah, that should be fine, why so eager to stay at my house though, you haven't been this eager to do anything since the digital world"

"I'm not eager, I just haven't seen you in a while, and now you're living two blocks away" Kouji sounded a little defensive.

"Ok then, whatever you say… All packed?"

"Yeah, just one more thing to grab" Kouji turned around and walked to the other side of the room where his bandana was hanging on the side of his bed and put it on.

They headed outside and Kouji locked the door behind him, when they reached Takuya's house Takuya let Kouji in first with a quick glance at Kouji's nice… '_Gahh! What am I thinking? He's my best friend damnit!_' Takuya followed after Kouji and then approached his father.

"Do you mind if Kouji stays over for a few nights?" Takuya asked as innocently as possible.

"A few nights hey? I guess as long as you two don't wreak too much havoc, one question, where is he going to sleep?"

Takuya had to think for a moment "Well, I know where air mattress is, I can set that up in my room and he can sleep there, how does that sound Kouji?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds good, whatever" Kouji said hurriedly after a glance out the front window.

'_Kouji sure is acting strangely today, I wonder what's up, I'll ask him tonight_'

"Ok then, Kouji, you wanna go for a swim now, I'll just run your things upstairs to my room and we can grab the mattress later"

"Ok then, sure, don't be too long, and don't go through my stuff!" Kouji called as Takuya ran up the stairs.

"Hey, you're talking to me here!" Takuya retorted.

"Yeah, I know…" Kouji mumbled.

Takuya's father just chuckled to himself and headed into the kitchen.

Later that night, before the boys went to bed, Kouji was about to get into the shower and at that moment Takuya walked into the bathroom with the same intent, as he walked in he noticed Kouji next to the shower then did a double take as he realized that he was naked. All he could do was sit there dumbstruck, also forgetting to avert his eyes, the one thing going through Takuya's mind at that point was '_nice body… oh my god, I just thought that about my best friend! I'm doing that **way** too much lately_' It took a few moments, but eventually the shock wore off both of them, and all Kouji did at first was blush then he yelled at Takuya to get out, and Takuya, being smart, left the bathroom rather promptly, not looking back (even though we all know he wanted to).

After Kouji had gotten out of the shower he headed into Takuya's room to find him sprawled on his bed asleep, so Kouji just hopped into the air mattress got under the covers and whispered "Sweet Dreams" with that, Kouji nodded off to sleep with thoughts of Takuya filling his mind.

**Chapter 3: Pain**

Later that week it was the day for Kouji to go home, but Kouji seemed to want to stay there as long as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for another swim?" Kouji asked.

"No, not really, we've been swimming all week Kouji"

"Ok then, well, can I stay for dinner?"

"Yeah ok, sure, I'll just go and tell Dad" Takuya had given up, Kouji, for some reason, was determined to stay as long as possible and Takuya wasn't going to argue with him over it.

'_It is strange though, first he was really excited to be coming, but he denied it, now he is doing his best not to leave…_' Takuya thought this over a little and then put it at the back of his mind, deciding to dwell on it later.

As time went on and the weeks flew by, Kouji seemed to be spending more and more time at Takuya's house until Takuya felt enough was enough, around a month after Takuya had moved he walked up to Kouji.

"What's going on Kouji, tell me, you have been spending more time at my house than you do at yours?" Takuya finally asked out of frustration.

Kouji all of a sudden became very defensive, his whole mood seemed to shift, once happy and cheerful, Kouji was in a very bad mood for no obvious reason.

"And what is it of your business what goes on at my house and why I don't want to be there? Huh? Just mind your own business Kanbara, what goes on at my house has nothing to do with you!" With that, Kouji stormed off, leaving a shocked, hurt and very confused Takuya in his wake.

That night Takuya went to his father and told him about what had happened.

"… and then he just walked off" Takuya finished.

"Hmm, I might have a talk with his father, ask him if he knows anything that might be upsetting Kouji"

Just then there was a knock at the door, as Takuya opened the door Kouji stumbled in and into Takuya's arms almost passing out, Takuya, a little shocked called out to his father for help, and together they sat Kouji down on the couch.

Kouji was a sight, most of it was bruises, but there was a large gash on the side of his face and small cuts all down his arms, he had a black eye and was cradling his left arm.

"Takuya, go get the medical kit, hurry" Takuya's father said urgently.

When Takuya got back they bandaged up Kouji's wounds and put his arm in a sling, then came the questions, Takuya getting in first.

"Who did this to you Kouji, and why"

Kouji gave a resigned sigh "My father… no reason, he always does…"

"Is that why you were staying here so much, because of your father?"

Kouji nodded

"Oh Kouji, why didn't you tell me, why did you let him do this to you?

"I don't know, I think I just didn't want you to get involved because I thought it might hurt you, I didn't want you getting hurt…"

At that point, Takuya's father noticed a pause in his son's questions and took this chance to get his own in.

"Do you want me to go over there and talk to your father Kouji?"

"No, it would just make things worse"

"Then do you want me to call your mother and talk to her?"

"Not really, but I guess you should, she has a right to know what's going on, but do you mind if I stay here until things settle down?"

"Sure, that's not a problem, I'm sure Takuya wouldn't mind sharing his room with you again, I'll go call your mother now, Takuya, if you could take Kouji up to your room and set up the mattress."

Takuya helped Kouji stand up and let him lean on him for extra balance while they went up the stairs, after they had the mattress set up Takuya's father came up and told Kouji that his mother would be here in the morning to check in on him.

The next morning Kouji's mother arrived, Takuya answered the door and invited her in. Kouji saw his mother as he came down the stairs and went up and hugged her, he hadn't seen her in a while, with all the time he was spending at Takuya's house.

After they broke apart Kouji's mother got him to sit on the couch and went over his injuries, she checked the gash on the side of his face, then re-bandaged it a little neater than Takuya had, she then had a look at his left arm, determining that luckily it wasn't broken. She then sat down next to him and talk to him about what happened, at this point Takuya left the room to give the two their privacy, a little later Takuya was called back into the room and they went through what needed to be done to help the injuries heal. Takuya offered Kouji's mother a drink, but she declined as she needed to get to work. With that everyone said their goodbyes and she left.

Kouji felt miserable, he had caused so many problems for the Kanbara family, he was going to be intruding on them during Christmas, he broke down crying.

"Kouji, its alright, its going to be ok, you'll see, this will all get sorted out, ok? Now, come on cheer up, let's go and get some breakfast then go for a walk to the shops to make you feel better, I've been meaning to get you a present anyway"

"Oh yeah, presents, I completely forgot"

**Chapter 4: We wish you a merry Christmas**

In what seemed like no time at all, it was the week before Christmas, and Takuya was having doubts…

'_I know I like him more than a friend, but how do I tell him, I feel kind of guilty not telling him, hiding it from him, I haven't even told him that I'm gay, maybe I can hold out until all of this has settled down_'

There was a knock at the door, Kouji was still asleep, so Takuya crept out of the room and headed downstairs toward the door, when he opened the door he was a little surprised to see Kouji's mother standing there, he invited her in and lead her to the lounge room.

"Kouji is still asleep, do you want me to go upstairs and wake him up?" Takuya asked.

"No, its alright, I actually wanted to talk to you and ask how he was doing"

"He's doing well, he's sleeping soundly again, the arm is better, and his face has almost healed"

"That's good, at least he's alright"

Takuya sighed "hmm, I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how I'm going to, well, I-I like Kouji, m-more than a friend… if you know what I mean…"

"I was wondering about that, you seemed very concerned about him before and the look in your eyes… Does Kouji know yet?"

"No not yet, I don't know what he would think of me, I don't want to lose our friendship…"

"I think he would be more than understanding"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"I still don't know how I'm going to find it in myself to tell him, I mean, this is going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and that is really saying something"

"I'm sure you will find the courage, somewhere inside of you, you will draw the energy out and tell him, the same as you did me"

"Thanks for the support"

"Not a problem, anytime, I'll see you Christmas day then"

"Yep, see you then, bye"

Christmas Eve came and Takuya felt that he had finally built up the courage to tell Kouji that he was gay and that he had feelings for him.

He walked up to Kouji and was about to tell him when there was a loud crash from the kitchen, both boys raced down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Takuya's father half buried under a pile of pots and pans.

"Are you alright Mr. Kanbara?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just need to learn how to put things away properly" He slowly picked himself up and looked at the mess he had made. Takuya just laughed.

"You always were a little clumsy, weren't you Dad"

"Yeah, laugh it up, you'll get yours some day, rest assured" Takuya's father just poked his tongue out and laughed.

After cleaning the mess up Takuya's father cooked dinner, and they all had a nice helping of pancakes. (Yes, you can have pancakes for dinner, because I said so, well… I do… now hey, it was Christmas Eve, you expect them to have some boring meal?)

After washing the dishes and having showers and whatnot, Takuya's father told Takuya and Kouji to head of to bed as it was late and they would want to get up early and see what they had gotten.

In Takuya's room, Kouji remembered something.

"Oh, hey, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" Kouji asked, sounding a little too curious.

"Huh? Oh, err… nothing, nothing, its alright…" The question had taken Takuya by surprise, he had completely forgotten that he was going to tell him earlier.

"Oh… ok…" Kouji sound a little upset, and Takuya couldn't figure out why, unless…

Takuya had no choice, he couldn't hold back any longer. As Kouji said goodnight, Takuya did the one thing he had been trying so hard not to for the past few months. He kissed Kouji goodnight. Kouji went bright red, and as Takuya went to turn around and run out of the room, Kouji realized what had just happened and grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

Takuya thinking that Kouji was going to hit him, flinched at the touch of the hand on his shoulder, but all Kouji did was turn him around and looked deep into Takuya's eyes, Blue meeting Brown, and Kouji pulled Takuya close and kissed him passionately, they let their tongues dance for what seemed to the both of them like an eternity, but when they pulled apart neither of them had felt that it was long enough.

"I love you, Kouji, I always have, and I always will, the moment I saw your deep blue eyes I knew"

"I love you too, Takuya, I will never leave your side, I will always be here, forever"

With that, both boys got into Takuya's bed and wrapped themselves in the others arms, sharing one last kiss before the two fell asleep.

The next morning Takuya's father woke up and headed downstairs, expecting to see Kouji and Takuya waiting patiently for him. He was a little surprised when he entered an empty lounge room. He headed back upstairs and slowly opened Takuya's door, to see them asleep in each others arms. He quietly closed the door and whispered to himself "Finally"

**Chapter 5: And a happy new year**

New Years Eve and we find Takuya and Kouji with the rest of the Frontier gang celebrating. Takuya's hand entwined in Kouji's. The countdown began 10… they moved a little closer to each other, 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… their faces drew ever closer, 3… 2… 1… They didn't hear any more, they were in a world of their own as they kissed once more, the first kiss of the new year, a new beginning for the both of them, their love, given a whole new year to work though, their friends, to help them through it.

And as they kissed they remembered, the year now past, all that had happened, everything that had occurred, it had brought them together, the good times and the bad, for all the things that hadn't gone to plan, it still ended out as it should have, no matter how sad and depressed you may feel, love will always prevail, wherever you may be. And now I close, Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. The End.


End file.
